


Days Blur Into One

by TVDramaQueen



Series: NHL Babies/Families [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2011-12 Season, 2013-14 Season, Baby Callahan, Columbus Blue Jackets, M/M, Mpreg, New York Rangers, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Pieces of Ryan & Brandon's life trying to have a baby in the NHL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Blur Into One

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Welcome Home by Radical Fire  
> Part 1 of Other NHL Babies!

Most parents don’t forget their babies on the team bus.

Most parents however aren’t stupid enough to bring their baby to their NHL game.

There rushed. Like extremely rushed because Dubber didn’t set the alarm and Cally wanted to shower together (*wink wink*) and then there almost out the door when there nanny calls in sick with the stomach flu. They can’t just leave the baby, even though it just sleeps all the time anyways. Dubber thinks about just faking sick but he’s definitely missed enough games this year.

Ryan still a little skeptical when they’re sitting on the bus in the middle of November on the way to an Islanders with their 5 month old baby in her car seat beside him. Brandon seems to think its fine; they’ll just drop her with a trainer and go change. Ryan’s not a big fan of leaving the baby with people yet though. Especially after Prust almost dropped her the first time they brought her to an optional skate.

Dubber must find someone to leave her with because he’s back in no time. They win the game and after there all buzzing in the locker room. It’s not until he’s halfway to the showers when he realizes there child is still roaming the building without them.

“Dubber, where the hell is our child?”

Brandon looks up from where he was tweeting on his phone. “Oh, um... I left her with the guy with the hat. I don’t really know what his name is I just know Boyle said he had kids so he seemed like a good idea.”

Ryan bolts after that looking for their kid. How the hell did his boyfriend think this was a good idea?

After almost falling down the stairs from running so fast he spots Torts and the hat guy cooing at his daughter. He sighs in relief and runs up to grab her and bring her back to the locker room.

There all piling back into the bus about 20 minutes later to go back home. He’s tired and so is Brandon and soon enough there both snoring away on the bus.

They wake up about 15 minutes later to all pile off the bus. There standing in the cold waiting to cross the street back to the parking lot where they left their car when Ryan notices something.

“WHERE THE HELL IS OUR BABY?”

Brandon looks confused for a second and then he’s flipping out, swearing like a sailor and chasing after their team bus in the night.

“You two seriously need more sleep you lost your baby twice in 24 hours.” Dan chirps. Ryan hits him so hard in the arm he whimpers, actually whimpers in pain.

-

“Dude it’s not that hard and it’s only for like 5 hours you can totally do it.”

Ryan’s been trying to convince someone to come babysit for the last hour. It’s his and Brandon’s anniversary and they want to go out. It’s not like Charlotte is a difficult baby. She eats, stares at the TV, poops, rolls over and goes to sleep. But apparently that’s too hard for any of their friends. Dan’s ‘busy’, Gaborik has a ‘doctor’s appointment’, Boyler is just plain bad with their baby. Marc is like the only other adult he has left to try (unless he calls Haglin but he doesn’t want their baby turning Swedish thanks).

“I just don’t think I’m the best guy to watch Charlotte.”

“Why can’t you get Hank to help? He’s good at babies.”

“Stop whining fine all do it.” Marc gives in of course when he brings up Henrik, they’ve been flirting for the past like 5 months. It’s disgusting but he’ll do anything to get Henrik to like him.

Marc shows up at 5. Ryan’s not even ready yet of course because Dubber always hogs the bathroom. He sits in the living room with Dubber and the baby. It’s not like he hates kids, he loves playing with Skinner and Eric’s kids. He just doesn’t want to accidently fuck up his captain’s kid. At least with Levi and Parker Eric is always around too. What if the kid rolls of the couch and breaks its neck?

Charlotte starts kind of whining when they say good bye at the door. Ryan says it’s normal; she just is confused what’s happening. They leave, promise not to get too wasted and Marc takes the baby back to the living room. He’s bouncing her up and down in his lap while making silly faces at her as she giggles away when his phone starts going off.

“Hey” Hank immediately says

“What’re you up to? I’m at Cally’s with the kid if you’re bored.”

“Yeah that sounds like fun. Give me 10.” Hank tells him and hangs up.

He gets there when he said, 10 minutes, and Charlotte instantly wants Henrik to hold her, she even starts grabbing at his shirt.

“Calm down munchkin I got yea.”

They feed her some super. She seems to be a lot more settled with Henrik around. Marc finds it cute. Henrik blushes when he tells him. They end up spending the rest of the time she’s up watching some crappy baby show he’s never seem but is sure will give him night mares later.

Henrik’s putting her PJ’s on up stairs while Marc get’s her bottle ready when he hears the baby monitor go off.

“Uncle Hank loves Uncle Marc but you can never tell him okay? I know you can’t even say your moms and dads yet but your Dubber’s kid and he is not a good secret keeper.”

Marc stills. Holy shit Henrik just said he loves him. He has to say something.

He gets up stairs and hands the bottle over to Charlotte’s grabby hands in the crib.

“So uh... the baby monitor’s on...” Marc starts. Henrik turns red on queue it’s so adorable on him.

“Did you hear what I said?” He mumbles.

“I love you too.” Marc blurts

“What?”

“I do. I have for a long time I totally thought you would never go out with me. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“Why would I not your like the best guy in the world.”

“Says the Swedish model.”

“Shut up. Seriously we could have been having sex for months.” Henrik expresses.

“We could be right now...”

Ryan and Dubber come home to the guest room occupied by two naked hockey players. Little did anyone know the baby monitor in that room was on too.

-

When Dubinsky gets traded Dan moves in with Ryan to help with Charlotte. It’s not like Columbus is too far, Brandon comes home whenever he can to see his girl but it was still kind of lonely with just him and a one year old.

Ryan’s going to optional skate. He offers to drop Char at daycare but Dan says he’s got it.

“Your 100% sure you’re okay watching her?” Ryan asks for like the 100th time.

“Yes were fine. I’m going to make us lunch and then will play in the yard. Go.” Dan tells him, ushering him out the front door. Charlotte won’t even notice he’s gone she’ll be too busy running up and down there front hall until she falls over and then watching TV and doing it all over again. She defiantly got her personality from Brandon.

Dan’s cooking Mac & Cheese in the kitchen when he hears the door open.

“Hello?”

Nothing. He turns the stove down a bit and peers into the living room. The back door is open. He walks over to it and looks out and sees Charlotte standing by the back gate trying to open it.

“What are you doing little buddy? You can’t run away.” Dan says as he walks over and scoops her up. “Were you going on an adventure?”

Charlotte nods and points to the gate and starts talking to him even though it’s just grubling’ and garbling’.

“Well will go outside after lunch.” Dan states and places her in the highchair in the kitchen as he finishes cooking. He keeps looking back now, thinking she might get out and run away again.

They eat and then Dan puts her shoes on and they go outside were the shoes are taken off in an instant. Even when Dan explains pokey things are going to get on her feet she still rather chase her ball around instead. He gets a text or two from Ryan asking if she ate enough and if she’s being safe. He is way over protective. With Brandon it’s the exact opposite. They make such a weird couple.

Dan’s texting Ryan back when he hears something kind of like a whine. He looks up to see Char pointing at her ball which she accidently threw high enough to get stuck in a tree just outside the gate.

“Oh I’ll get that for yeah kido.”

He leaves the yard, closes the gate so she doesn’t follow him out and disappears and then hops up on the lowest branch and starts to climb. It’s pretty high, a lot high then he thought. When he finally reaches it he tosses it back into the yard.

“Oh shit.”

When Dan threw the ball the branch started to creek a little. He goes to gently slide off, hoping he’ll be okay when the branch snaps and he goes tumbling to the ground.

He wakes up to Ryan looking down at him.

“Dude what happened?”

“I fell! What do you think?”

“I thought maybe someone beat you up you got a nasty bruise on your head man.”

Dan sits up and brushes himself off. “Where’s Charlotte?”

“What do you think; she went inside to watch cartoons.”

Dan snorts. Then thinks about possibly getting stitches.

-

When Ryan gets traded to Tampa he decides that this is where he wants to play. He loves the weather, the coach, the GM, the team, just everything really. Brandon thinks he’s been happier too.

After he signs the extension in the summer Brandon comes down to stay with him and the kid for most of the summer, the rest of the time probably being spent in Columbus. Charlotte is definitely enjoying the beaches here compared to anything in New York. They’ve taken her almost every afternoon and watch her run around and throw sand at birds and kick water around in the shallow parts of the ocean.

“God she’s just so cute.” Dubber says while there watching her from there towels on the beach. Charlotte’s trying to fill a bucket with water and definitely not succeeding. “I want another one.”

“Wait seriously?” Ryan asks “’Cause I think that’s an amazing idea.”

“Really? Okay let’s do it then.” Dubber leans over and kisses him.

“Right now? Were at the beach babe!”

Dubber shrugs and starts straddling Cally.

“Dadda!”

Ryan glances over to where their daughter is pointing at something on the ground. He shoves Dubber off (nicely) and then jogs over to Charlotte.

“What’s wrong kid- OH MY GOD EW!”

There is totally a used condom floating around in the water.

“Okay were just going to leave that and come play over with dad okay?” Ryan says as he carries Charlotte over to their area. “You didn’t touch it did you?” Charlotte shakes her head “Thank god.”

“What?” Dubber asks when they get back.

“There is a C-O-N-D-O-M like floating around in the water over there and it is definitely full of something...”

Brandon makes a gagging face and Ryan laughs at him. They both hope she never remembers that.

-

“What do you mean she broke her arm?”

Brandon and Ryan had decided to get a hotel room for the night after deciding they were having another baby. They had been trying at home but every time either the kid or the phone or something interrupted. So Ryan found a sitter, not his first choice however.

Anyways there just catching their breath when Brandon’s cell phone starts ringing like crazy. He ignored it the first 2 times but the third time he sees who it is and answers.

See it was supposed to be Drouin and Stamkos babysitting but Stammer got a booty call and ditched and since it was the summer of course Mackinnon was around and two 19 year olds with a 2 year old was probably a bad idea.

“How the hell did my baby break her arm?”

“Well,” Jo starts “We were letting her jump around on the bed and stuff. And then she went to jump and slipped on the blanket and fell. Like on the floor. But we got her to the hospital really fast and she didn’t like cry very much!”

Dubber hangs up and starts getting dressed at the same time as telling Ryan what happened.

“Your teammates are never allowed to babysit again! Not even Boyler! They are too irresponsible!” Brandon shouts at him as they head downstairs in the elevator.

They get to the hospital and Charlotte’s okay. They gave her a pink cast so she doesn’t seem to upset.

While Ryan was listening to the doctor Brandon pulled the idiot’s aside.

“You two are in so much trouble! You are awful with children! How the hell did my two year old just fall and break her arm?” Brandon starts to yell at them. Both Mackinnon and Jo seem a lot more nervous then he thought. There 19 sure but that doesn’t mean they’re getting off the hook for this.

“Look I’m really, really sorry Brandon but I promise I’ll make it up to you guys and hey at least it was just her arm.” Jo offers. Ryan comes over then, with Charlotte in tow, holding his hand with her uncasted one.

“Yeah you definitely are doing more than just my dirty laundry next season kid.” Ryan tells him.

They take Charlotte home and put her to bed. Ryan forced Jo and Mackinnon to go check them out of their hotel room. Ryan’s just pulling his phone in when Brandon walks back into the kitchen from Charlotte’s room.

“I don’t trust people with my baby anymore.” He mumbles walking right into Cally’s arms and smothering his face in his chest.

“Don’t worry we will get a proper sitter.”

“Okay”

They stand there in the kitchen for awhile just hugging. It’s nice. It’s weird not being on the same team anymore let alone the same division.

They go to bed, wake up the next morning to their two year old trying to climb up onto their bed with one arm. It’s pretty funny.

Until she slips and all chaos breaks loose, again.


End file.
